Getting closer to the sun
by moonswirl
Summary: *part two of my Destiny Series* The week that follows the blackout...
1. Kyle & Liz

Getting closer to the sun  
  
  
Part two of my Destiny series  
  
*Note: This chronicles the week that follows the blackout. To make it more simple to understand, this is how I marked the time: Blackout + 1 means it is the day after the blackout, Blackout + 2 is two days after it, etc...  
  
  
Blackout + 1  
  
Liz walked around the cafeteria, looking for someone in particular. The place was filled with students, doing last-minute reviews. Finally, she spotted him. She approached slowly from behind, reaching inside her pocket. She got right up to him. Seeing he was finishing his lunch, she took her moment and dropped what she held before him.  
  
"Still got room for dessert?" she asked. Kyle looked down to find two oatmeal cookies, carefully wrapped, resting on his book. He grinned and looked back to see a smiling Liz standing behind him.  
  
"Sure," he said as she sat across from him, "How are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm great! I don't know why, but I woke up this morning and I felt just... full of energy!" she said, in a very cheery tone.  
  
"Excellent," said Kyle as he handed her one of the cookies.  
  
"Thanks. I thought that this was a tradition I wanted to start up again. Unless of course, you're scared of what everyone will think..." she said with her everlasting smile. Kyle pretended to look scared, then broke into laughter.  
  
"I think I can take it," he said, then looking at his watch, "We better get moving if we don't want to be late for the exam."  
  
"Okay." They got up and started walking, still munching on their cookies. "It's so bright," noted Liz, "Hard to believe there was a storm last night..."  
  
"I know, it's like it never happened. All I have to know it happened by, is the memory of your presence." She smiled and put the last bite of her cookie in her mouth.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I don't think I'll ever forget last night."  
  
"Yeah... me too," said Kyle as the two entered a classroom.  
  
Blackout + 3  
  
Liz sat outside school, sipping on her fruit juice. "Liz!" called Kyle as he dropped in the seat next to her.  
  
"You're excited."  
  
"Yesterday, I asked my dad about the picture," he said, taking it out of his pocket.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked.  
  
"This," he said, pointing at the two kids on the picture, "This was our very first meeting."  
  
"What?" she said, snatching the picture out of his hands and staring at it. "Unbelievable..." she whispered with a smile.  
  
"I told him about what had happened... well... not all the details, but..." said Kyle.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"He wanted me to ask you if... um..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He wanted me to invite you to dinner over at our house on Sunday. If you don't want to come, it's okay, he'll understand. I..."  
  
"I'd love to," she said simply.  
  
"Really? I mean, if you don't want to, just say so..."  
  
"Kyle," she said as she took his hand, "I would love to have dinner with you and your dad on Sunday. Okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What time should I arrive?'  
  
"Around six, I guess."  
  
"Great, I'll be there," she said as she handed him his cookie, as she had done now for three days.  
  
"Thank you," he said with a smile.  
  
"First meeting, uh?"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"That means I knew you before any of the others, before Maria, Alex..."  
  
"Does that make me special?" he asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, of course! Didn't you get your prize?" Both laughed.  
  
"No, I didn't. I'm hurt..." he pouted.  
  
She hit him on the arm and said, "I'll try to find you something."  
  
"Ah, that's more like it." She smiled and got up.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Where?" he asked. She turned back.  
  
"Exam..." He frowned.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Come on, cookie boy," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Remember, no finals and it's mop and bucket for you."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I know."  
  
Blackout + 5  
  
The doorbell rang and the Sheriff went to answer. It was Liz. "Hey, come on in," he said as he let her in.  
  
"Thank you." She entered. "It's very nice of you to invite me, Sheriff."  
  
"Oh, please, I'm not on duty. Call me Jim, I insist."  
  
"Okay... Jim."  
  
"Good. And you're welcome," he said with a smile. They were joined by Kyle.  
  
"Hey! You're here!" he said.  
  
"Yes, I'm curious about the menu."  
  
"So am I, he's been in the kitchen for hours," said Jim.  
  
"No way! You cook?" Liz asked in surprise.  
  
"You tell anyone, suffer the consequences," he said with a small smile.  
  
"Well then, let's go!" said Liz.  
  
The three sat and had dinner. Kyle had made a fabulous dinner, which made the evening even more interesting. Noticing there seemed to be something going on, Jim excused himself by saying he'd start cleaning the dishes. Kyle and Liz remained and continued their conversation. Eventually, Liz announced it was time for her to go home.  
  
The two walked to the door. "Thank you for tonight, I had a really good time here," she said.  
  
"Me too," he said with a smile, "Maybe..." He paused, suddenly getting nervous.  
  
"Maybe what?" asked Liz.  
  
"Maybe we could do something like this again... but just somewhere else..." Liz froze in place, unsure she'd heard right. But from the look on his face, it didn't look like he was. She thought for a few seconds, then nodded.  
  
"O... okay."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun."  
  
"Well... when?"  
  
"How about next weekend? Finals will be over by then."  
  
"Okay, we can decide the rest later." She stepped up and kissed his cheek. He blushed a bit and she left laughing.  
  
Blackout + 7  
  
"I can't believe this is the last final exam of the year! Next fall, we'll be juniors and then one more year after that and we're done!" said Liz excitedly as she turned to Kyle. He smiled as they pulled up in the school parking lot.  
  
"Slow down, slow down, we're not there yet," he said.  
  
"Can't a girl get excited?"  
  
"Fine, never mind," he said with a grin. He hesitated, then spoke up. "Liz?" She turned to him again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, it's been a week since the blackout, and we haven't really spoken to the others. They don't even know we have a... date, this weekend."  
  
"So, you want to tell them?"  
  
"I do." She nodded.  
  
"Alright. We can tell them the next time we see them."  
  
"Sounds good to me." They got out of the car and headed to the open area with tables, so they could review for their last final.  
  
"What's the plan for this weekend? The date..." she said.  
  
"Oh... that's a surprise," he said teasingly.  
  
"Mean," she said as she handed him his cookie.  
  
"Just trying to make it more... mysterious," he said in a low voice.  
  
"Very funny," said Liz, then, "Look, there's Michael and Isabel. We can go tell them first."  
  
"Alright. How do I look?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"We're not off to meet the president, here! Relax," she said as she took his hand, finished her cookie as he did too, and they headed towards Michael and Isabel. For some reason, they seemed to be heading towards the same spot as Kyle and Liz were...  
  
The two walked calmly and nervously all at once, hoping that it would all go well. They knew it didn't matter what they thought... not really, but it was still important to them.  
  
They came up to an open space and stood frozen in place when they saw...  



	2. Alex & Maria

Blackout + 1  
  
Alex saw her walk into the school and quickly went to see her. "MARIA!" he called loudly. He pushed through the masses of students, excusing himself as he went. She stopped walking the second she heard her name being called. When she saw him, she smiled.  
  
"Hey!" she said as he got to her side.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"Good... nervous..."  
  
"I meant, how's your ankle doing?" he clarified.  
  
"Oh," she laughed, "It's much better, thank you."  
  
"What'd your mother say when you limped in?" Maria laughed again.  
  
"Well, she was already worried, 'cause of the storm... and then when she saw how I was walking, she just... screamed! 'Maria! What did you do?'" Alex laughed.  
  
"What'd you tell her?"  
  
"I said that I fell and it would be fine in the morning."  
  
"And what did she say?"  
  
"She didn't say anything. She took me to the hospital."  
  
"And then..."  
  
"And the doctor told her the same thing. My ankle was and is fine."  
  
"Well, that's great," said Alex.  
  
"Yep. Long live Amy DeLuca our 'savior'," she said with a grin. Alex burst into laughter and Maria was soon to follow. They continued this way down the hall.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking about something," started Alex.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... I was wondering if you'd like to study with me tomorrow. For Friday's exam... make it less boring." She thought for a few seconds.  
  
"O... okay. Sure. Where do you want to do this?"  
  
"My place or yours, I guess."  
  
"We'll do this at your house. I'll come around ten tomorrow morning, how's that?"  
  
"Great, that's perfect."  
  
"Alright. Come on, we should get in there if we don't want to be late."  
  
"Wouldn't want that," he said.  
  
Blackout + 2  
  
Alex waited impatiently. He must have looked outside that window about twenty times before he realized it. He sat down and slowly breathed in and out. He'd never felt so nervous like this before... at least not because of Maria. It had always been very easy with her... before. But ever since that blackout, he'd started feeling differently.  
  
He heard the doorbell and all but ran to answer. He opened the door and there she was... just amazing as usual, and that time, Alex felt out of breath for just a moment. They went to sit, and after a short and awkward conversation, they began to study.  
  
He could barely concentrate, feeling her next to him. She was so absorbed in her studying... she couldn't see how he would sometimes look to the side, to her, attempting to go unnoticed, of course.  
  
It was so hard no to say anything. And since he had no way to know for sure if she was feeling the same way he was... He knew that there had definitely been something going on between them, he was sure she was aware of it.  
  
The only thing was he couldn't tell just WHAT had happened back there. Yet there he was... with one of his best friends... and he was sweating like crazy. He felt so ridiculous that he had fallen victim to that 'dating your best friend' deal... Well, they weren't dating... but he wanted to.  
  
His thoughts stopped abruptly. He'd admitted it. He wanted to date her. Would she say yes if he did? Or would she think he was joking? They studied for about two hours, and finally, she said she had to get home.  
  
He led her to the door. She asked him if they could do this again, to study for their last final, which would be on the following Tuesday. So he said he'd be at her house on Saturday after lunch. Maybe he'd pull himself together and ask her out.  
  
Blackout + 4  
  
She sat in the living room, fidgeting. She couldn't explain what was going on, really. Ever since the blackout, she felt very strange around Alex. She had this pinching feeling in her stomach whenever she was near him. He was her friend... but she was feeling the way she would near a person she'd like to... go out with on a date...  
  
That was what scared her the most... she didn't try to ignore it though. She had to find out if he felt the same way about her. She could swear she'd seen him look her way many times two days before, on their previous study session.  
  
Finally, he arrived. They sat and studied. It was beginning to get complicated to concentrate on her book now... This was just crazy. She had to say something...  
  
"Alex..." she started.  
  
"Maria," he said at the same time. The two laughed shortly.  
  
"Look... this is ridiculous. I know what's going on, and so do you, right?"  
  
"Right..." he said slowly.  
  
"We have to stop acting like we don't know, so... what do we do?"  
  
"I think we should try... to go out... on a date..." He could hardly believe he'd said it. Maria was speechless. She quickly came back to reality. It WAS what she wanted.  
  
"Okay... next weekend?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," he said.  
  
"Great..." The two sat in silence for some time. Eventually, Alex cleared his throat and they returned to the books in front of them. There was still very much awkwardness in the room...  
  
About an hour later, Maria's mom came back as Alex was leaving. She saw the look the two exchanged, but remained quiet.  
  
Blackout + 7  
  
Alex and Maria met up in front of the school. "Hi," they both said.  
  
"Can't wait to be done here today. The year has been too long... summer will be nice," said Maria as they walked in. Over the last few days, they'd managed to push away the awkwardness and it was much better now. They were talking like before, but with an added bonus.  
  
"Listen, I..." started Alex.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, you know, the last week has been very interesting. Except we haven't really talked to any of the others. And I think they'll catch on to what's going on between us, here... so we should tell them," said Alex.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Unless you don't want to. It's okay, really."  
  
"No, no, I do want to tell them," she said, taking Alex's hand into her own, "We can even tell them today if you'd like."  
  
"Okay... good... Let's go see if we can find them..." The two walked as one, still hand in hand. They talked about many things when finally, they spotted two of their 'friends'... "Alright then, Max and Tess will be first, I guess," said Alex. They took in many breaths and finally started walking in the direction Max and Tess were heading.  
  
Both Alex and Maria were getting more and more nervous as they went along, sometimes squeezing the other's hand for support. They were all heading for a kind of opening on the outside school grounds. Max and Tess were coming up from the path to Alex and Maria's left.  
  
The two were completely concentrated on what they would say once they came face to face with them. They really had no idea of what they would do. They only hoped it would go smoothly.  
  
They came up to the open space and stood frozen in place when they saw...  



	3. Max & Tess

Blackout + 1  
  
Max saw her sitting by the school, reviewing notes, much like everybody else. Although she didn't seem to be getting much done. She was scratching the inside of her hand with the nails from it, which he'd noticed she did often, mostly when she was nervous or pondering something in her mind. He guessed she was thinking about what had happened the night before, during the blackout.  
  
He walked up to her. "Can I sit here?" he asked. Apparently, she WAS concentrated on something, because when he spoke she jumped up a bit and let out a small scream. "Sorry," he said.  
  
"It's... it's okay," said Tess as she motioned for him to sit.  
  
"So... did you get home okay last night?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," she said, then with a short laugh, "You should have seen Nasedo, after I told him what happened... well, part of what happened... he just stood there with his mouth just hanging wide open..." She imitated him, which caused Max to fall back in his chair laughing. She smiled. "I had a lot of fun last night... I mean, at first it was weird, I know, but..."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. It sure was interesting."  
  
"Really?" Tess asked incredulously.  
  
"Wouldn't mind doing something like it again... under different circumstances, of course." She blinked, hardly able to believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Uh... yeah, sure..."  
  
"Okay," said Max with a nod.  
  
"Good," she said.  
  
"We should... get to class if we don't want to be late."  
  
"Alright," she said, sliding her book into her bag and following Max afterwards. She didn't quite know what was happening between them, but it was much different than what she'd expected.  
  
Blackout + 3  
  
"Here you go," said the waitress, setting the plate in front of Tess.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a nod, as the girl walked away. It was one of the rare days where neither Liz or Maria, or even Michael, were working at the Crashdown. She'd finished another final and felt hungry. She didn't want to have to spend too much time with Nasedo, unless she had to. So she decided to go to the Crashdown.  
  
She reached over to grab the bottle of Tabasco sauce, but found there was none. She looked around the surrounding tables for one. "Looking for this?" she heard from behind. She stopped moving, then turned her head.  
  
"Max... Hi..." she said slowly. He smiled and set the bottle of Tabasco in front of her and sitting on the other side.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Probably the same thing you are," he said, raising his hand to call the waitress over. She leaned forward and whispered.  
  
"Are you avoiding going home so you won't have to face your alien protector?"  
  
"Alright, well... maybe not the EXACT same thing," said Max, as both began to laugh.  
  
"It's not like I don't appreciate all that he's done for me in the past decade, but... he just gets on my nerves sometimes... a lot of times. I wish I could get away from him more than I am now. But he won't let me." Max observed her and thought for a few seconds.  
  
"How about... tomorrow is Saturday. I could come pick you up in the morning, we'll go someplace and we can tell him it's to study. Since it will be with me, he might consider it more. And then I'll bring you back when it's night, and you can go straight to bed without facing him." Tess blinked.  
  
"You... you'd do that for me?"  
  
"Sure," said Max with a smile. Tess smiled as well.  
  
"Thank you, Max."  
  
"It's nothing. You should eat before it's cold."  
  
Blackout + 4  
  
He came to pick her up at eight, the next morning. She was already awake and waiting for him in front of her house. When she saw him drive up, she quickly got up. She ran to the passenger side and entered the Jeep. He pulled out of the driveway and headed out to the road.  
  
The journey was long. From time to time, he turned to look at her. She seemed to be very happy, not even noticing him looking at her.  
  
They found themselves in a deserted gas station some miles out of the city. They sat there all day, talking of many subjects. They ate breakfast, lunch and dinner also, each meal, carefully and without a word, were prepared by Mrs. Evans.  
  
It had been surprising to both how much time they spent in conversation. When the sun had disappeared, they returned to the Jeep and began the drive home. Exhausted from the day as much fun as it had been, Tess dozed off in her seat quickly. Max observed her again... so peaceful. He didn't bother her and concentrated on the road ahead.  
  
When they came to the driveway, he parked the car, then slowly waked her. She smiled and sat up. He wished her a good night, then after she'd returned it, he suggested something. He told her how much fun he'd had and that he wished to do something similar the next weekend. She was surprised, but accepted nonetheless.  
  
She hopped out of the Jeep and made her way to the front door. She turned back and waved to him. He did the same and she remained in her spot, watching him until he'd gone beyond her visual range, then finally entered her home.  
  
Blackout + 7  
  
Over the next few days, Max continued on his mission to free Tess of her 'protector prison'. He took her to the park, the market, they walked through the school... He could feel her loosen up tremendously from day to day. There was this whole different person trapped inside her, and it had started to come to the surface, so he sure wouldn't stop.  
  
The two walked the halls, waiting patiently for their last final to start. Tess could see that something was going through his mind. She hesitated for a few seconds, then tugged at his arm, so he would look to her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her.  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing. You look a bit... distant."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just trying to figure out something. It's nothing to worry about, really," he said, shrugging it off.  
  
"No, come on! Maybe I can help." He looked around, then back to her.  
  
"Well, I was thinking... something is going on here, and... we've been so busy with it, we haven't seen the others all week... we're gonna have to tell them what's going on." She knew he was right, they couldn't keep it to themselves forever.  
  
"Okay," she said. He sensed her nervousness and gently took her hand. They made it to an open space on school grounds and spotted Kyle and Liz walking together.  
  
"You ready?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I guess," she said with a shy grin. They looked to each other one more time before walking off to intercept the two. All that surrounded them, the trees, the other students... all were becoming sort of a blur, like they weren't there. They concentrated on what they were about to do and flushed out all the rest.  
  
They came up to an open space and stood frozen in place when they saw...  



	4. Michael & Isabel

Blackout + 1  
  
Isabel saw Michael, sitting under a tree outside the school. It amused her to see the way he immediately attempted to act as if he hadn't seen her when he had. She walked over to him innocently. He saw her coming, and he knew there was no way out of it.  
  
"Good morning," he said as she sat next to him.  
  
"How are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm good. I'd just like to get these finals over with. You?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll both do great on the finals. And I'm good, too, thank you for asking." There was a short silence.  
  
"Well... that was some night we had, uh?" said Michael.  
  
"Yes, it was," Isabel said with a grin.  
  
"Did you have trouble getting home? Were your parents there?"  
  
"I got home fine. And no, they hadn't made it back, yet."  
  
"Well... that's good," said Michael shakily.  
  
"Yeah," said Isabel, trying not to laugh at his attempts to hide what was going through his head. She squinted, then decided to go for it... somehow. "Michael?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's up with you? You're being really strange this morning."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm fine and I'm not acting strange!" he said, not looking at her. She squinted again.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, "Because you're definitely not like usual. This is all just pretend, you're trying to act normal, but it's not working with me."  
  
"I really have no idea of what you're talking about, here," he said. Isabel sighed, got up and looked down on him.  
  
"Don't have to play games with me, Michael," said Isabel as she walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Michael under the tree.  
  
Blackout + 2  
  
Isabel stood at her locker, mindlessly throwing sheets in a nearby trashcan. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up but found no one. She felt a tug at her hand, and before she knew it, she was in the eraser room. She looked ahead and breathed of relief when she saw it was Michael.  
  
"It's you... what's this all about?" He was pacing, walking the length of the room from one end to the other. She was getting dizzy so she grabbed his hand and stopped him in front of herself. "Michael. What's going on?" He freed his hand and backed up a bit.  
  
"You were right... yesterday... I was acting weird."  
  
"Well, I could have told you that..."  
  
"Look... I'm not sure what's happening here... Ever since two nights ago, I've been feeling all these things I'd never felt before."  
  
"What... things?" Isabel asked slowly.  
  
"I... I can't explain it..."  
  
"Yes, you can," she said as she approached him.  
  
"All I know is that when you're not around... it hurts," he said slowly, deciding to look into her face. She blushed. "I've known you for years, but... I've never felt this before..." He saw a few tears fall down to her cheeks and he wiped them away gently. When he made contact with her... he didn't have a vision, but he felt her emotions. She was feeling it too...  
  
He let go slowly. "Come on... we should get out of here before a teacher busts us." He opened the door carefully and saw the hall was clear. He reached back without looking and got a hold of her hand.  
  
He led her back to her locker. He smiled shyly, then walked away. She turned back to her locker, completely out of breath. She hadn't expected this, and she knew she wouldn't manage to concentrate for the rest of the day.  
  
Blackout + 5  
  
She was sitting on her bed, studying for the last final of the year, when she head a knock at her window. Even as she got up, she knew who was standing outside of it. She pulled back the curtains and she was right.  
  
"Hey, Michael," she said as she opened the window, "What's up?" She stepped back as he entered her room.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What?" she asked, sitting back where she had been as Michael sat on her desk chair. The last few days had been amazing for them. It was a new approach to their relationship and they wouldn't give it back for all the money in the world.  
  
"What are you doing next weekend?" he asked. She thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Probably enjoying the first days of summer vacation... why do you want to know?"  
  
"I'd like to go somewhere... with you..." She grinned.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" He looked like he was caught in a corner. She tried not to laugh, but was finding it very hard. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.  
  
"Well... dinner, maybe Senor Chow's... and, uh..." She smiled.  
  
"You know what? That actually sounds really good. Count me in." He smiled slowly.  
  
"Alright..." He got up and made his way to the window, nearly stumbling a few times.  
  
"Be careful, there," she said. He smiled shyly and hurried out.  
  
Isabel remained on her bed, resting her head on her hand, and her hand on her raised knee, still with a smile. Michael had never been a shy guy... yet there he was... stumbling over himself at her answer. That alone told her she'd been right to say yes...  
  
Blackout + 7  
  
Michael and Isabel walked into the school, hand in hand. It was fascinating to both of them how much they'd changed in just one week. They were now very comfortable with each other. They loved the feeling it left inside of them... peace...  
  
"Just think, Isabel, in a few hours, the school year will be over..." said Michael as he looked around the halls.  
  
"Seems like it started just yesterday... guess we've been so busy, we didn't see it go by," she said.  
  
"Same goes for this week... all that's happened with us." She smiled.  
  
"I've barely spoken to anyone... in fact, I don't think I even saw them, except for when we were having finals together... only we couldn't talk, so..."  
  
"So maybe we should try to find them, and... tell them what's going on," said Michael carefully.  
  
"Yes... we should... What would they say?"  
  
"I have no idea how they'll take it. But we're gonna have to tell them sooner or later," said Michael. She looked up at him.  
  
"Let's go." He smiled.  
  
"Alright." They walked around, trying to find them.  
  
"Look," said Isabel, "There's Alex and Maria."  
  
"Well, then... here goes nothing." Slowly, they followed to intercept the two at an opening. Both Michael an Isabel were a bit nervous at the prospect of telling them of all people, but found comfort and strength in each other.  
  
The walk was short, but it seemed to be taking forever, like the road only got longer and longer as they went, instead of getting shorter. Eventually, they found themselves just a few short steps away from them.  
  
They came up to the open space and stood frozen in place when they saw...  
  
*  
  
It had been just one week since the blackout. And yet so much had happened. It was the day of their last final before summer vacation. Out in an open area in West Roswell High, the four new couples, decided on telling their friends about their newly developed relationships, made their way to a couple of the others that they'd seen.  
  
So concentrated on what they were about to do, they never noticed the other couples moving to the opening as well. When they arrived, they stood frozen in place when they saw the other couples.  
  
All were holding their partner's hand. Kyle and Liz looked to the right and saw Max and Tess with the same bewildered expression on their faces. They in turn looked to their right, to Alex and Maria. They did the same, looking at Michael and Isabel. And they looked to Kyle and Liz.  
  
None could speak for a while, and they imagined they were being watched by everyone around them. Max was the first to speak.  
  
"Looks like we all have a lot of things to say... and here probably isn't the best place. Let's go somewhere... all of us."  
  
"We'll go to my place," said Michael.  
  
"Alright." The four couples looked to each other again. "Well... we'll go after this last final," said Max. A few more minutes went by and everyone went in different directions, to their respective classes.  
  
They needed to clear their heads if they wanted to pass... Thinking of something school-related had become much harder than they were used to. Each of them felt a jumble of emotions at the moment.  
  
End of part two  



End file.
